


Let's Sleep in this Ditch

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The car flipped and the airbags weren't activating. The Sheriff knew it wasn't his fault, not really, but it didn't  stop him from blaming himself for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Sleep in this Ditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanggracefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanggracefully/gifts).



> Goddamn it, Grace. This is your fault.
>
>>   
> At 70 miles per hour where we rolled out together  
> Let's sleep in this ditch, tonight and forever  
> You're everything I could want to do  
> There's nothing more I could want to do...  
> Than be with you  
> \- Car Crash, Cloud Cult  
> 

The car flipped and the airbags weren't activating. The Sheriff knew it wasn't his fault, not really, but it didn't stop him from blaming himself for the rest of his life. It had been raining, or snowing, or that slick in between that he couldn't remember the name for right then. 

It was hard, he thought slowly, to make sense of what was happening. There had been a crack and an exhaling huff of breath that had almost seemed louder than the crash itself. He could see Stiles bang his head against the side window, and the smeared, red imprint he left, but couldn't connect any of it to its sound. More than anything though, louder than the pounding rain or the squealing tires or the frantic whir of the engine as they landed somewhere out of sight on an unfrequented road, the Sheriff could hear his son screaming, and that sound would be ringing in his ears for the rest of his life.

He didn't say anything for a moment, blinking and trying to orient himself. When the buzz that filled his whole body quieted, he could hear Stiles sobbing;

"Dad, I can't move. I can't _feel_ anything. Something's _wrong_. Dad, say something."

The Sheriff looked over at him, feeling a little light headed, and Stiles harshed a cry. 

"Oh, Dad, you're bleeding. Dad, what happened?"

The Sheriff had been about to tell his son the same thing, because Stiles had more blood running down his face than the Sheriff had ever seen from a head wound. He looked down though, where Stiles was looking, and saw some of the windshield had relocated in his stomach and chest.

"Oh." he exhaled as Stiles keened next to him. He shakily reached to undo his seat belt, pushing the tab a few times before dropping his heavy hand. "It's jammed."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. Dad, I can't get us out of this. I can't move." 

"Hey," the Sheriff said, shaking his head a little. "Hey, hey, shh." He fumbled to the side a little to catch his son's hand and squeeze. "You feel that; I'm right next to you. You're okay."

And Stiles was holding back as tight as he could, or the Sheriff liked to believe that he was, because his boy's grip was so weak and he was starting to breath too shallowly to keep crying. 

"I think I'm gonna faint." he son said blearily. "Daddy, I can't - I'm so _tired_."

"It's okay." he told him. "It's okay, it's okay, close your eyes. I've got you, I promise." but his boy's eyes were already shut, and he was silent and soft and unbreathing. 

The Sheriff nodded to himself and he shut his own eyes one last time before opening them up so he could look at him again, ready to watch over his son for the rest of his life.

Luckily, the rest of his life wasn't a very long time at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
